


Leave It

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you like seeing me in your clothing, Alexander?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt: Any, Any, Character A wants Character B to leave a particular item of clothing on during sex

"Leave it."

Magnus blinked a couple of times before smiling and giving Alec a kiss, dropping his hands from the hem of the shirt he wore. "Do you like seeing me in your clothing, Alexander?" Magnus asked, hips moving slowly against Alec's.

The shadowhunter whimpered softly and gripped Magnus' hips. "Yes."

Magnus smiled again, reaching for the bottle of lube he had pulled out a few minutes earlier. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"Just like this," Alec replied, hands moving under the shirt, moving along Magnus' toned stomach. "You riding me." He pulled Mangus down for a rough kiss. "By the angel, Magnus, you look so beautiful right now."

Magnus chuckled softly. "Is that so? No makeup. No hair dye. No fancy clothes. Just me in one of your old t-shirts?"

Alec nodded. "You're always beautiful, Magnus, but this, how you look now. Wow. You should wear my shirts more often."

"If it gets this kind of reaction out of you," Magnus said, popping open the lube. "I think that I will."


End file.
